


The Power of Three

by roboliam



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboliam/pseuds/roboliam
Summary: Robbie tries to talk to Sportacus.





	

Sitting atop the billboard is terrifying in the daytime. At nighttime, Robbie may as well have signed his own death warrant. Not only is he high up, but its dark enough out that he can’t even see the pavement his body would shatter on should he fall, the flood lights do a poor job of illuminating anything other than the thousands of dust flecks that swirl in front of his eyes, and the presence of the stars is just doing a wonderful job of reminding him that he should be asleep by now. He shouldn’t be gambling with his life.  
  
Still, as terrifying as the situation is, Robbie can’t seem to think too hard about that tonight because he isn’t focused on the black abyss beneath him, or the various masses in the air. No, Robbie is looking at something far more soothing.  
  
“Sportacus,” he whispers to himself.  
  
The other man is looking up at the moon, but with excitement, he turns his head to face his friend. “Yes, Robbie?”  
  
Sputtering, Robbie shoves himself away. “What? I didn’t say anything!”  
  
“Yes, you did! You said my name!” he replied. “What did you want to say?”  
  
“N-nothing! I didn’t mean to say your name out loud...”  
  
Sportacus thinks on those words for a few seconds before responding. “So you were _thinking_ about my name? Is that why you’ve been staring at me for the past few minutes?”  
  
Hot. His face felt hot. Like it was on fire. Holy fire. “What. Are. You. Talking. About. You. Silly. Elf.”  
  
“Well, you’ve been looking right at me. I haven’t been looking back because I figured you’d talk when you were ready and I didn’t want to startle you, and just now when you said my name, I thought you were ready, but...” He trailed off, only continuing when he managed to calm down and think about his next words.  
  
“When you stopped, I guess you changed your mind.” He smiled one of his Sportacus smiles at Robbie and said, “When you’re ready again, just let me know! I’ll be here!”  
  
Smiling so brightly at this point, his eyes were crinkled into a tiny topographic map, he slowly reached out his hand and rested it on top of Robbie’s for a few short seconds before he pulled away and went back to looking at the moon.  
  
Cold. His hand felt cold at the lack of contact. Robbie didn’t even realize he could grow so attached to something he’d only known for a few short moments.  
  
What the hell did any of that mean?  
  
And now Robbie really _was_ staring. He didn’t realize at first, but now that he was aware, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Looking at the hero was… nice. It didn’t feel like he was looking at an enemy or even a person he doesn’t care for too much. He didn’t even feel jealously. All he felt was good. Happy even.  
  
A deep breath.  
  
“Sportacus?”  
  
The man smiled, not looking away from the moon this time. “Yes, Robbie?”  
  
Robbie reached his hand over and gently laid his on top of the others’.  
  
“You… you make me happy.”  
  
His smile widened even more. “I know, Robbie. You make me happy, too.”  
  
Warm. His chest.  
  
Felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> you almost got there robbie  
> like... almost


End file.
